Hydrangea
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Kaito, Akaito, dan bunga Hydrangea. Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge Implisit!Kaicest
**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **"Hydrangea"**

 **-Kaito, Akaito, dan bunga Hydrangea**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vocaloid (c) Their own developer**

 **Fanloid (c) Uhm, fansnya masing-masing /woi/**

 **Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge**

 **Warning : Implisit!Kaincest, AU!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

* * *

Kaito dan ayahnya tak pernah bisa sejalan. Sosok pria yang sudah masuk pertengahan kepala empat yang pernah menjadi superhero di mata Kaito itu, sekarang sudah menjadi sosok pria paling menjijikkan di mata Kaito. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari wanita-wanita jalang yang keluar-masuk kamar ayahnya, mendesah-desah seksi di tengah malam, dan botol-botol bir yang berserak.

Menyebalkan. Kaito sudah muak dengan ayahnya. Ingin rasanya Kaito memukul pria itu, menyadarkannya pada realita bahwa dia masih memiliki dua orang putera yang masih butuh bimbingan orang dewasa. Ayahnya sudah lama tenggelam dalam dunia gelap bersama wanita-wanita dari klub-klub prostitusi dan minuman keras, meninggalkan Kaito dan sang kakak, Akaito, untuk tumbuh besar sendirian.

"Bang, nanti balik jam berapa?"

Kaito selalu bertanya pada saudaranya tersebut mengenai jam kepulangannya. Gabungan antara rasa khawatir dan rasa penasaran terdapat dalam suara Kaito. Karena Kaito sangat tahu, bersama sang ayah satu jam saja dalam satu ruangan yang sama tanpa Akaito, hanya akan memancing Kaito untuk menghajar pria keparat itu.

Sebenarnya, jika tunggakan telepon mereka sudah terbayar lunas, Kaito akan mudah menghubungi Akaito yang doyan pulang tengah malam itu. Sayang, sudah setahun, telepon mereka sudah diputus karena tak pernah terbayar.

"Entah," Akaito mengikat tali sepatunya. "Tergantung nanti pekerjaanku selesainya kapan. Oh ya, ini," Sekotak bekal keluar dari tas ranselnya. "Cewek kelas sebelah memberiku tadi siang. Tadi kuintip isinya luar biasa! Telur gulung, sosis goreng, nasi hangat, kroket-Oke, lupakan. Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai nanti!"

Belum sempat membalas, Akaito sudah melesat keluar dari rumah kecil mereka untuk pergi ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Kotak bekal di tangan Kaito digenggam kuat-kuat.

Kaito berjalan lesu menuju ruang tengah yang masih berantakan dengan cucian yang belum terlipat, wadah bekas makanan dan minuman mereka, slip-slip tagihan dari kantor pos, juga kertas-kertas surat peringatan milik Akaito dan Kaito yang rajin melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Terkadang Kaito tak habis pikir dengan Akaito. Saudaranya yang terpaut jarak dua tahun dengannya itu adalah pembatas antara Kaito dan ayahnya. Ayahnya sering mabuk dan salah melihat Kaito sebagai istrinya. Secara tampilan, Kaito mendominasi gen sang ibu dengan helai biru rambutnya dan sepasang iris mengkilau sewarna samudera. Sementara Akaito sendiri menguasai gen sang ayah dengan rambut dan mata merah menyala.

Sering Kaito dipergoki sang ayah yang sedang mabuk dan selalau saat ia hampir saja ia diganggu sang ayah, Akaito selalu datang memisahkan mereka berdua. Jika bukan karena Akaito, mungkin sudah lama Kaito akan mendekam di bui anak remaja atas kasus pembunuhan. Akaito sangat paham bahwa Kaito tidak pernah bisa menahan emosinya jika bertatap wajah dengan sang ayah.

Jika bukan karena Akaito yang setiap pulang sekolah pergi ke tempat konstruksi bangunan, mungkin sudah sejak lama Kaito tidak makan. Ayahnya bekerja hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan setiap wanita jalang dari klub prostitusi yang dikencaninya selama semalam. Akaito paham kalau jika ia tidak bekerja, dia tak akan sekolah, tidak makan, atau masih memiliki listrik. Begitu pula Kaito yang jelas-jelas sadar bahwa ia tidak akan diterima kerja berat dengan umurnya yang baru menyentuh angka 14 tiga bulan yang lalu.

Kaito susah payah menelan nasi yang dikunyahnya bersama telur gulung. Terkadang di saat-saat seperti ini, Kaito selalu membayangkan jika Akaito tidak ada di muka bumi ini. Bagi Kaito kematian ibu mereka delapan tahun yang lalu adalah mimpi terburuknya, mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam secara konstan. Tapi, selama ada Akaito masih dalam jarak pandangnya, Kaito tidak akan begitu takut. Dan Akaito sangat paham kalau Kaito tidak akan pernah bisa tidur sampai ia kembali ke rumah dengan selamat meski kelelahan setengah mampus.

Kalau bukan karena Akaito, Kaito mungkin tak akan pernah bisa mencicipi masakan rumahan seperti yang sedang dimakannya saat ini setelah kematian ibu mereka. Akaito pandai menarik atensi anak gadis di sekolahnya. Cukup dengan kerlingan mata dan senyum lebar juga panggilan manis untuk gadis yang menjadi targetnya, tak perlu waktu lama, Akaito sudah menarik gadis itu untuk dimanfaatkan untuk memberesi perkara makanan. Karena Akaito paham betul kalau Kaito akan lebih bernafsu lagi dalam urusan perut jika yang terhidang di matanya adalah masakan rumahan, bukan makanan cepat saji yang dibelinya dari restoran kecil di ujung jalan atau minimarket.

Kaito menutup kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong dan menyingkirkannya dari meja. Dia bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan badan. Hari ini dia cukup beruntung karena ayah mereka sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis dan Kaito tak perlu repot-repot mengunjungi rumah Mikuo untuk menumpang main game sembari menunggu kepulangan Akaito.

Kaito melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang dan matanya segera tertuju pada tanaman hydrangea yang tumbuh di dekat gudang rumah kecil mereka. Bunganya sudah muncul dengan warna biru pucat yang manis. Kaito tersenyum melihatnya. Bunga hydrangea yang ditanamnya musim semi lalu sudah berbunga dengan indah. Dan tak salah ia menanam bunga di sana, bunga-bunga hydrangea tersebut mampu mengusir penat di kepala Kaito.

Kaito menyentuh bunganya dan tertawa, bunga kecil-kecil namun banyak dan juga sangat sedap untuk dipandang.

"Hai, Kai! Aku pulang!"

Segera Kaito memberondong kembali menuju ruang tengah untuk menyambut Akaito.

"Baru setengah jam, kau sudah pulang?" Kaito melipat tangan di depan dada. "Ketahuan lagi umurnya, Bang?"

Akaito menggeleng. "Nggak, tuh."

"Terus?"

"Lagi males aja. Pinggangku sakit, lagian," Akaito memukul-mukul pinggang dramatis. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kantung plastik dari sakunya. "Kai, es krim dari Meiko. Mau, nggak? Tapi nanti malam pijitin, ya?"

"Ogah," Kaito menyambar es krim di kantung plastik tersebut dan melempar salah satunya pada Akaito.

Dengan sigap, Akaito menangkap es krim tersebut, "EH, KAN SUDAH KUBERI ES KRIM!"

Tidak menggubris, Kaito melompat menuju teras halaman belakang, duduk disana mengacuhkan Akaito yang masih mencak-mencak.

Akaito melempar tas ke pojok ruangan serta melepas jaket yang melekat di badan. Dia berjalan menuju teras dan duduk di sebelah adik kecilnya.

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa duduk di sini, makan es krim, dan bisa bernapas dengan lega," kata Akaito sembari membuka bungkus es krimnya. "Hari tanpa ayah di rumah adalah hari terbaik di dunia."

Kaito tertawa sambil mengulum es krimnya, "Berdoa saja ayah nggak balik sekalian."

Akaito nyengir. "Jangan begitu, Kai. Repot juga kalau ayah sampai meninggal di perjalanan."

Kaito mendengus geli.

"Uhm, Kai, ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

Alis Kaito terangkat sebelah, "Apa itu?"

"Itu bunga apa?" Akaito menunjuk bunga hydrangea tersebut, "dan sejak kapan itu ada di sana?"

"Oh, itu hydrangea. Itu sudah ada di sana sejak musim semi. Masa nggak lihat?"

Akaito menggeleng. "Aku, 'kan, bukan panitia cuci-mencuci, Kai. Terimalah kenyataan bahwa kau ibu rumah tangga di sini dan aku adalah calon pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab mengurus rumah tangga."

Kaito mengernyitkan keningnya jijik sembari menendang kaki Akaito, memancing tawa terbahak dari pemuda itu.

"Jadi, kenapa harus ditanam lurus dengan jendela kamarku? Aku pikir, gudang reyot itu sudah cukup jadi pemandangan di luar jendelaku."

"Hydrangea itu," Kaito menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu merah, efek dari rasa malu dan canggung karena harus mengungkap makna bunga yang ditanamnya, "artinya terima kasih karena telah memahamiku-maksudku-terima kasih karena sudah mau paham dengan aku yang banyak permintaan ini."

Akaito terdiam, membuat Kaito semakin salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba kepala Kaito dijitak dan gelak tawa Akaito segera meledak.

"Nggak usah begitu, Kai. Kau tau, menanam bunga itu sedikit... uh... berlebihan," ucap Akaito di sela tawanya, tangannya menepuk bahu Kaito. "Karena kau sudah jadi tanggung jawabku sejak ibu meninggal, apapun permintaanmu-selama itu masih masuk akal-akan kukabulkan. Termasuk beberapa eksemplar majalah porno dan bir saat kau lulus SMA nanti, haha."

Kaito tersenyum dan meninju pelan lengan kurus berotot saudara lelakinya lalu menyandarkan badannya di sana.

"Terima kasih, Bang. Terima kasih."

-terima kasih karena telah menyayangiku.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **Eh, wanjer, efek kebanyakan ngasup bromance saya jadi gatel pingin buat fanfic Shion Brother. Tadinya pengen YuuWil tapi kepala gatel pengen masukin Akaito dan jadilah fanfic ini. DAN AKHIRNYA SALAH SATU CHALLENGE YANG AKU IKUTIN BISA SELESAI! MAKASIH BUAT ZHAERZA YANG UDAH BUAT EVENT BUNGA-BUNGA INI!**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca~ tinggalkan jejak yaa!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out!**


End file.
